Hey Arnold Seguimos creciendo
by Caritolina
Summary: Han pasado muchos años de aquella primaria , en donde los personajes de Hey Arnold pasaron tantas cosas , Narrada bajo el punto de vista de Helga taki Ya en la secundaria , sin Arnold que fue a buscar a sus padres y nunca se supo nada de el Hasta ahora ...
1. Chapter 1

Hey Arnold "Seguimos creciendo"

Capítulo 1

Soy Helga G . Pataki , Tengo 18 años

Ya no soy aquella niña , que se enfadaba sin razón

e intimidaba a sus compañeros , puede que lo de perder la paciencia

fácilmente siga existiendo entre mis rasgos

pero trato de luchar contra eso

Ya se me preguntaran por Arnold , el chico con cabeza de balón

No lo veo hace como 8 años

Para mi fue muy duro , estaba enamoradísima de el

Por el es que escribí mis primeros poemas inspirados en el

Se fue a la selva en búsqueda de sus padres , y nunca más regreso

Prometió escribirnos y ninguna carta llego

Con el pasar del tiempo me resigne , y comprendí

Que aquel amor sería un amor solamente de niñez

Y nada más

Este año iba a terminar la secundaria para después

Empezar una carrera Universitaria

Quería dedicarme a la literatura

Eso me apasionaba

Nada más

Me iré a dormir , Mañana comienzan las clases

Cuando llegue a clases alguien comenzó a hablar por los parlantes

Era el director :

Quiero darle la Bienvenida a todos los alumnos , a los antiguos

Y a los que recién se integran , a los alumnos de primer año

Esperamos que les guste la escuela y hagan de buenos amigos

A los de último año que se porten un poquito mejor

Ya que su comportamiento en los años pasados deja mucho que desear

Mucho éxito y estudien muchachos

Hoy son solo estudiantes , mañana emprendedores

Luego de los aplausos , unos animados y otros con desgana

Pero en fin el director sea como sea no era mala persona

Y se preocupaba por nosotros

Cuando pude llegar a mi salón de clases

Salude a mis compañeros , en modo saludo general

Phoebe se acerco a mi , Phoebe Heyerdahl

Es mi mejor amiga y además de eso mi compañera de clases desde hace muchos años , la quiero mucho

No sé que haría sin su amistad la verdad

Aunque yo sea todo menos cursi , Phoebe es la única persona que puedo considerar amiga en este mundo de idiotas

Hola Phebs – la salude

Helgaa a que no sabes que paso

Y si no me cuentas difícil

Estoy saliendo con Alguien

Queee? Porque no me contaste antes

Es que la persona con la que salgo esta … digamos vinculada a alguien de tu pasado

Ahora menos entiendo , dime quien es el chico mejor

Gerald

El amigo de …

Si el amigo de …

Mejor no lo digas no quiero que ese chico arruine mi bienestar emocional que tanto me costo obtener

Como digas Helga ¿ No me vas a gritar?

¿ Por que te gritaría? Si lo quieres tienes que estar con el , sea amigo de quien sea

Gracias amiga , sabia que entenderías – Me abraza fuerte

Y comprendo que este día , será otro de los tantos días en que el cabeza de balón me viene a la memoria , la memoria es traicionera y yo eso lo tengo muy claro

Entra una profesora , su aspecto parece de edad joven

Deja sus cosas en el mesón , y se dirige a la clase

A modo saludo

Hola Chicos y Bienvenidos , a su ultimo año escolar

Soy nueva en la secundaria , y les daré clases de Literatura

Espero se sientan a gusto en las clases , y que aprendan divirtiéndose

La primer tarea va a ser que escriban un poema o un ensayo

Sobre algo o alguien que quieran mucho

Espero lo puedan terminar para la prox semana en nuestra siguiente clase

Éxito

Las siguientes clases que pasaron , fueron muy buenas

Pero la que vale la pena recordar es la de literatura

En mi opinión , ya que sin saberlo

Esa primera tarea seria especial

Tenía mi habitación hecha un desastre , tratando de hacer la tarea que nos había mandando la profesora

Me gustaba escribir , pero vayamos por parte escribir sobre alguien especial , no sabía sobre quien hacerlo

En realidad si , pero esa persona estaba tan lejos

Y ni si quiera podría escucharme

Una voz interior se colo entre mis pensamientos :

Helga no seas tonta , al menos haz lo que sientes

Si quieres escribirle adelante

Y eso hice

Ensayo 1 :

¿ Puede seguir existiendo una historia aún después de tantos años ?

¿ Las personas a pesar de no verse después de tanto tiempo se pueden seguir queriendo?

Yo creo que si , o que depende

Si depende de las circunstancias , aunque eso no seria amor

Pero díganme como se hace para no echar de menos

A algo que nunca ocurrió

A algo que quedo atrapado en nuestras gargantas

Y ninguno de los dos pronuncio

¿ Como se hace?

Yo lo quiero , o simplemente lo quise

Yo fingí odiarlo , pero no hice más que quererlo

Con todo el sentimiento que una niña puede tener hacia persona

Y el se fue , se fue lejos

Ninguna carta llego , dejo mi corazón destrozado

A medio vivir

Como voy a ser capaz de olvidarme de aquellos mechones rubios

De aquella sonrisa

Y de aquella voz

Tatuado siempre en mi alma

En un lugar que nadie recuerda y nadie ve

Termine de escribir con lágrimas en los ojos , con mucha tristeza en el corazón

Que será de mi amado ¿ Estará bien ?

¿ Habrá encontrado a sus padres? ¿ Será feliz?

¿ Tendrá Novia? ¿ Se habrá olvidado de todo lo que vivió conmigo? ¿ Me habrá enterrado en su memoria?

Muchas preguntas lanzadas al aire , para alguien que no puede responder ninguna de ellas

Y solo puede llorar y recordar

Y dormir para olvidar , lo que es inútil ya que hasta en sueños lo veo


	2. Capítulo 2

Hey Arnold "Seguimos creciendo"

Capítulo 2 :

Comienzo de semana , debo de ir a clases

Hoy es lo que menos tengo ganas de hacer

Pero bueno hay que hacerlo

Encima me toca Matemáticas , lo que odio

A mi me gustan las letras

Me arreglo y me marcho a la escuela

En el camino me encuentro con Harold

Ay ese chico nunca cambia

¿Helguita como estas? – me saluda

No mejor que tu , supe que volviste con Patty – le contesto

¿ Celosita? Sabes que te amo – me dice

-No digas idioteces sopenco – le digo perdiendo la paciencia

\- Ya no me afectan esas cosas , no tenemos 9 años - Me reclama

\- No claro que no pero tu sigues igual de idiota – dicendo esto me marcho

"Siempre digna "

Me dirijo a la aburrida clase de Mate , ahí me encuentro con otra "idiota" Lila Sawyer , aaaay es que me desespera

Es que o no tiene vida o le gusta arruinar la mía ya no sé

Cual de las dos opciones es la correcta

Si es que hay alguna correcta

Hola helga

Hola señorita perfección

Ay no me trates así , como soy buena persona

Te voy a contar que me entere , que viene un chico a la secundaria de intercambio

¿ Qué y a mi que con eso?

Desde la selva

Y que?

¿Arnold no se fue a la selva?

No lo nombres tontita , y a mi que me importa

ni sabemos ya a donde puede estar

el para mi murió

De seguro es un chico típico de la selva sin modales

Ashhh que horror adiós señorita perfección

El día transcurrió con normalidad , las clases también

Ahora que ya terminaron por hoy , puedo procesar bien la información que me dio Lila

¿ Que un chico de la selva viene a la secundaria?

¿No será que el volvió? Sacudo la cabeza en negación

No , eso no puede ser

Mejor olvido esta conversación idiota

Debe ser cualquier chico de la selva

Y Ya

Mejor voy a terminar mi ensayo

Y me dejo de pensar en idioteces

Por finnn

Tranquilidad para terminar el ensayo

¿ Puede seguir existiendo una historia aún después de tantos años ?

¿ Las personas a pesar de no verse después de tanto tiempo se pueden seguir queriendo?

Yo creo que si , o que depende

Si depende de las circunstancias , aunque eso no seria amor

Pero díganme como se hace para no echar de menos

A algo que nunca ocurrió

A algo que quedo atrapado en nuestras gargantas

Y ninguno de los dos pronuncio

¿ Como se hace?

Yo lo quiero , o simplemente lo quise

Yo fingí odiarlo , pero no hice más que quererlo

Con todo el sentimiento que una niña puede tener hacia persona

Y el se fue , se fue lejos

Ninguna carta llego , dejo mi corazón destrozado

A medio vivir

Como voy a ser capaz de olvidarme de aquellos mechones rubios

De aquella sonrisa

Y de aquella voz

Tatuado siempre en mi alma

En un lugar que nadie recuerda y nadie ve

Eso llevaba escrito , no sentía si había que cambiar algo

Pero bueno , ahí estaba yo

Helga la chica que era capaz de patear mil traseros

De cualquiera , pero que era malísima en el amor

Decidí dejarlo así , el día había sido muy pesado

Para manosear más de palabras aquel ensayo

Mañana era el gran día de entregarlo

Que sea lo que sea


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Arnold "Seguimos creciendo"

Capítulo 3 :

El despertador , arruinando mi bello sueño

Me despierta abruptamente

Para decirme que debo de ir a la escuela

Sin muchas ganas tomo mi ensayo

Lo pongo en la carpeta , me ducho , desayuno

Y parto a mis clases

La primera era de literatura , era hora de entregar el ensayo

La profesora se dirige a nosotros saludándonos :

Chicos espero todos hayan traído su tarea

Ya que todos la leerán

( Frente a la negativa de leer frente a todos sus escritos , la profesora Hablo )

No se avergüencen de lo que sienten todo menos eso , si lo escribieron lo sienten

Tu ( señala a Helga ) Puedes leernos lo que escribiste?

Si – respondo

Bueno , adelante – Me dice la profesora Marie

Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a leer

La puerta se abre

Un chico rubio , alto con cabeza medio de balón

Entra a la clase

No puede ser , es Arnoooold

Es Arnold mi Arnold

¿ Q ué hace aquí?

No me lo estaré imaginando

Pasa al lado de la profesora y ella dice :

El es el nuevo compañero que viene de muy lejos desde la selva

¿ Como te llamas chico?

Me llamo Alex

Toda la clase se ríe al escuchar que viene de la selva

El solo cierra los ojos molesto

Y yo no lo puede creer ¿ Alex? Pero como se puede llamar Alex si el es Arnold

Me estoy volviendo loca – pensé

La profesora me mira y me dice :

Ey ¿Helga? ¿Quieres continuar?

Yo , yo … no sé si pueda profesora

Vamos , todos acá dicen que tienes mucha personalidad , si lo escribiste lo sientes , Vamos

Esta bien

Comienzo a leer

¿ Puede seguir existiendo una historia aún después de tantos años ? – ( Todos mis compañeros se miraron ante mi pregunta )

¿ Las personas a pesar de no verse después de tanto tiempo se pueden seguir queriendo? ( Mire al chico rubio que entro hace un rato , me miraba fijamente )

Yo creo que si , o que depende ( continue )

Si depende de las circunstancias , aunque eso no seria amor

Pero díganme como se hace para no echar de menos

A algo que nunca ocurrió

A algo que quedo atrapado en nuestras gargantas

Y ninguno de los dos pronuncio

¿ Como se hace? ( Mi voz se empezó a quebrar )

Yo lo quiero , o simplemente lo quise

Yo fingí odiarlo , pero no hice más que quererlo

Con todo el sentimiento que una niña puede tener hacia persona

Y el se fue , se fue lejos

Ninguna carta llego , dejo mi corazón destrozado

A medio vivir

Como voy a ser capaz de olvidarme de aquellos mechones rubios

De aquella sonrisa

Y de aquella voz

Tatuado siempre en mi alma

En un lugar que nadie recuerda y nadie ve

( Termine de leer mi escrito , todos aplaudieron menos el chico rubio )

La profesora se acerco :

Excelente Helga tienes mucho talento , sigue así

Nos emocionaste a todos

Muchas gracias

Ya iba a tener tiempo para hablar con ese sopenco que supuestamente se llama "Alex"

Después que todos exponieron sus escritos

La profesora miro al chico nuevo y le dijo que ya iban a tener tiempo para que exponga su escrito

El la miro y hablo :

Escuchen nadie me conoce , y espero que nadie de aquí lo haga , odio las cursilerías

Y eso de andar escribiendo bobadas

Aquí nadie escribe bobadas – le dijo seria la profesora

Bueno en cuanto entre escuche todo lo contrario

Ah no , eso si que no nadie se burlaba de la literatura en frente de ella este rubito me iba a escuchar

Ey tu rubio ( lo llame lanzándole una bolita de papel ) Si no eres capaz de escribir ni un maldito ensayo no te burles de los que si son capaces de hacerlo ¿ ok?

¿ De que hablas idiota?

Hablo de que la profesora te pidió que hagas un ensayo y al verte incapaz de hacerlo , pusiste escusas de gente de tu talla como " ay son cursilerías " "ay que no hago estas cosas "

Cuando seas capaz de hacer un ensayo , criticas los de los demás

( Su cara se transformo , se acerco más a mi

y me sujeto el mentón )

Ay chica rubia no me conoces , no sabes de lo que soy capaz si me provocan , quédate escribiendo tus cursilerías y a mi déjame en paz ¿ haz oído?

¿ Haz oído? Repite al no recibir respuesta

Si oí

Al oír eso se quedo más tranquilo , yo seguí

Oí, que eres un cobarde que abusa de los demás

Pero conmigo no idiota , quizás eres nuevo

Por eso no sabes que te haz metido con Helga G. Pataki

A partir de hoy estás perdido rubito


End file.
